London Beckons SongsPanic at the Disco! One shot!
by Faelan the Dark Angel
Summary: Cassi shows up at her brother Ryan's house after her father beats her! What will happen when her father finds her?Will Ryan and Brendon ptect her! I cant do summeries! Its my first! Rated T to be safe. Review please!


Disclaimer: I do not own this song or the charicters! But i do own my self so yeah!

Do i own myself? Oh! Deep Question! Sorry i am nervous! It's my first! *squeal* Yay me! Whoops sugar does that! Sugar does the energy thing not the wierd thing i am natrally wierd! I should shut up so u can read...I will shut up now...NOW!

_**Panic! At The Disco  
London Beckoned Songs About Money Written By Machines.**_

_Stop stalling, make a name for yourself  
Boy you better put the pen to paper, charm your way out.  
If you walk you better talk you better pack your sh*t u.  
With more then good hook while you're all under the gun._

"Ryan!" I screamed as I banged on the door to my twins house. It was raining and I had cuts all over me.  
Brendon opened the door and let me in look in at my injuries with a worried expression on his normally happy face.  
"What's wrong sis?" Ryan asked as he ran down the stairs and stopped when he saw me. "Dad, again?" he asked as he ran down the stairs.  
"Yes!" I sobbed as my brother hugged me lightly as he wasn't sure what dad had done to me.  
"You're soaked, let's get you changed then tell us what the bad boy did to you." Ryan said leading me upstairs to his room. "Here!" He handed me a pair of track pants and a t-shirt.  
I got changed and I put my dirty and wet clothes in the wash before going downstairs to Ryan and Brendon.

_Start talking 'a sensationalist'  
Oh he's slightly clever to just a certain extent  
If you talk you better walk you better walk you better keep your mouth shut  
With more then good hooks while you're under the gun._

"Its dad, well he got out of jail, he threw me into my mirror and cut me the glass, he said it was for sending him to jail and he kept hurting me until I told him your address but I wouldn't tell him and after… after. He had me there for about 5 days before the left" I sobbed into my brothers chest as we sat on the sofa leaving out the fact my father raped me.  
"Oh! My. God!" Brendon whispered and hugged me from behind.  
I cried out.  
"The bad boy probably broke your ribs" Ryan sighed and lifted my top an inch to reveal forming bruises.  
"The fu*ker!" Brendon shouted.  
"I am like that all over!" I sighed.

_(Panic!: Meet the press)  
It's time for us to take a chance  
It's time for us to take a chance_

"Cassi, I suggest we go to the hospital, it looks worse then last time!" Ryan helped me up and the guys got me to the backseat of the car and Brendon sat with me in the back seat.  
In the hospital I was given x-rays and a cat scan. After a while the doctor came in looking nervous.  
"What is it doc?" Ryan asked as he squeezed my hand.  
"You have to broken ribs and a concussion so get your friends to wake you every hour to avoid it getting bad and we are unsure how bad it is, you will have to come back tomorrow. And take these painkillers as they will stop your pain."

_(Panic!: Meet the press)  
Its time for us to take a chance,  
Its time for us…_

"And your pregnant," The doctor said.  
"Oh! God!" I sighed heavily hoping it was a joke but the doctor was serious and I secretly knew it was true.  
"Huh? How…Crap!" I stuttered as it hit me and my eyes widened.  
"Are you okay?" Ryan looked concerned.  
"What? What? What?" Brendon asked.  
"Dad!" I whispered.  
The room swirled and Brendon caught me as I fell sideways.  
On the way home I cried, I didn't want something from my dad but I couldn't kill something like that.  
At home I sat between Brandon's legs and listened to My Chemical Romance as loud as it could go. I forgot to mention that Brendon was my boyfriend. While Ryan told Jon and Spencer what happened.

_We're just a wet dream for the webzine,  
Make us it, make us hip, make us scene,  
Or shrug us off your shoulders  
Don't approve a single word that we wrote._

The guys were playing concerts and wanted me to be with them as Ryan and Brendon didn't want dad to find me.  
Brendon and Ryan let me stay in there house as mine wasn't safe because dad knew my address.  
I was slowly healing and the baby bump was showing slightly.  
After a concert one night we were heading to the car when my dad caught us.  
"Step away from Cassi" He yelled.  
Brendon refused to move so did Ryan.  
"Step away from Cassi!" He repeated holding up a gun.  
"Dad!" I cried. "Don't do that." I stuttered as he pointed the gun at my twin. "Brendon, Ryan you shouldn't stay, I don't want you to die." I told them as I pushed them away.  
BANG! Dad shot at Ryan and Brendon went to help him, dad only nicked my brother but dad took this chance to grab me.

_I'm burning and I'm blacking my lung.  
But you know it feels good with fire back on your tongue  
If you talk you, better walk, you better pack your $H!T up  
With more then good hooks while you're under the gun._

I screamed as my dad pulled me along, dragging me by my hair as I screamed in pain and what he would do to me.  
My dad threw me into a chair in an old abandoned building he had dragged me into.  
"Why are you doing this?" I hissed as he stood on my leg, probably breaking it.  
"I herd you went and got yourself impregnated!" My dad said poking my stomach. "My daughter it a whore" He mused.  
"Daddy? It's yours." I stuttered. And he slapped me.  
Dad grinned at me before punching my stomach. I screamed and my last thoughts went to my unborn child.

_Start talking 'A sensationalist'  
Oh, he's slightly clever to just a certain extent.  
We'll keep quiet let us sing like the doves  
Then decide if it's done with purpose or lack there of_

I woke up to the blinding white of the hospital and I smelt the strong smell of linoleum floors.  
I remembered my father and I sat up and put my hands on my stomach.  
"Cassi, they had to take it out, your dad got you really bad." Ryan hugged me as I screamed.  
"And your dad got away before the police could get here. I am sorry about the baby. And you also have a broken leg." Brendon sighed and I looked down to see a lump under the blanket I pulled off the blanket and saw plaster on my leg.  
"He punched my stomach and stood on my leg and…and…" I couldn't finish because I was sobbing too hard to talk.  
"It's okay" Brendon put his arms around me and stoked my hair.

_Just for the record,  
The weather today, is slightly sarcastic with a good chance of:  
A. Indifference or  
B. Disinterest in what the critics say._

I was released form hospital after a week. My leg was in plaster so I was on crutches. Brendon and Ryan barely left me and they were always offering help. I felt guilty as I was depriving them of sleep and fun.  
One night I forced Ryan to go on a date, so Brendan and I were alone. I was lying in Brendan's arms watching Rocky Horror Picture Show; I paused it and twisted in Brendan's arms so I could look at him.  
"Um…" I said.  
"Yea," Brendon looked worried, "Are you sore? Is your leg hurting you?"  
"I am fine, it's just" I started crying, I couldn't help it. "I cant stop thinking about my dad and my baby I lost. Make it go away" I choked out, biting my lip.

_Its time for us to take a chance,  
Its time for us…_

"I don't know"  
"Do you love me?" I sat up and knelt awkwardly on the bed.  
"Yes! You know that!"  
"Then do this for me?" I asked kissing him softly.  
He kissed me and I moved my head so he could kiss my neck. The kisses became heated and there were touches and more. It was hard with my leg but I soon forgot about dad and my baby it was just him and I.  
After as we lay there, I lifted my head off his chest and looked at him grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
"Thank you, I love you! You know that? Right?" I yawned and I put my head back down.  
"Yea babe, I love you to" He said as I fell asleep.

_Well we're just a wet dream for the webzine,  
Make us it, make us hip, make us scene.  
Or shrug us off your shoulders  
Don't approve a single word that we wrote._

4 weeks later I was out of plaster and running down the stairs screaming.  
"BRENDON! BRENDON! OH! RYAN! OH! MY GOD!" I screamed as I ran into the lounge to see Ryan and the rest of the band looking at my as if I had just lost my mind, but I had lost my mind long ago, but back to my news.  
I stood there for a minute, as the band looked at me.  
"Are you going to tell us your news?" Spencer asked.  
"I am pregnant" I whispered before screaming.  
"Whose the daddy?" Jon asked.  
"Me?" Brendon asked.  
"Yes!" I yelled and Brendon jumped up and hugged me.  
"Cassi, are you okay?" Ryan asked my looking quite serious as Brendon put me down.  
"Yes, Why wouldn't I be? Protect me from my father and we will be fine." I sighed lightly patting my flat stomach.

_Well we're just a wet dream for the webzine,  
Make us it, make us hip, make us scene.  
Or shrug us off your shoulders  
Don't approve a single word that we wrote._

"Cassi, we have a meeting with a magazine and I photo shoot, I wanna take you with us, the others want you to come, after all you did write the intermission and introduction for our C.D" Brendon said as I got dressed and went to the car with the band.  
The baby was just visible so I wore an outfit that embraced it.  
"Nervous?" Brendon asked.  
"Maybe, kinda, yea!" I admitted.  
"Its nothing!" Jon said.  
"Its easy!" Spencer remarked.  
"Lots of girls would kill to be me! I am Brendons girl and Ryan's twin!" I smiled.

_Just for the record,  
The weather today is slightly sarcastic with a good chance of:  
A. Indifferance or  
B. Disintrest in what the critics say._

Jon and Spencer where right, it was nothing to fear.

My baby was getting bigger and one night as the bad and I sat around we discussed baby names.  
"For a boy? Hm…Tysonn, Jon like me! Jonathan, Jonny with no h?" Jon said.  
"Jon, Stop with names with Jon in them! Um… Shaun? Brent? Danny? Nick? Um…Alex?" Ryan rattled off names.  
"I like Alex!" I smile.  
Brendon kissed me. "Alex it is."

_Well were just a wet dream for the webzine,  
Make us hip, make us it, make us scene  
Or shrug us off your shoulders  
Don't approve a single word that we wrote._

"A girl?" I asked.  
"Cassandra? Bella, Bianca? Ella, Alice…"  
"Spencer I like Alice." Brendon then turned to look at me who was sitting next to him. "Alice?"  
"I like it" I said with my hand on my stomach.  
"Why doesn't anyone like my ideas?" Jon complained.  
"Not every one likes the name Jon." Spencer chuckled messing Jon's hair.  
"Your mean!" Jon whined.  
"We could be meaner!" Ryan laughed.  
"True!" Brendon agreed.

_Well were just a wet dream for the webzine,  
Make us it, make us hip, make us scene  
Or shrug us off your shoulders  
Don't approve a single word that we wrote._

6 months later, Ryan came home to see me sitting on the kitchen floor.  
"Are you okay?" Ryan asked.  
"Noooo!" I moaned my hand on my stomach.  
"What's wrong?" Brendon said as he walked in.  
"She's in labour." Ryan looked up from his position- crouched next to me.  
They took me to the hospital, Brendon holding my hand.  
When it was time they gave my whole body anaesthetic, I was out when they delivered my baby or should I saw babies, yes I had TWINS.

_Just for the record,  
The weather today is slightly sarcastic with a good chance of:  
A. Indifferance  
B. Disintrest in what the critics say_.

I came to, the first thing I saw was Brendon holding my hand.  
"Brendon? Baby?"  
"Alice and Alex are in the baby room I will get them but first…" He bite his lip looking so adorable.  
"What?" I asked slowly sitting up.  
"I love you and I always will, I wanna spend our lives together! Will you marry me?"  
I was crying by the time he pulled out a ring.  
"Yes!" It was all I could whisper. "You gave me twins! You are my one and only!"  
Ryan came in cradling my babies.  
"Alex and Alice meet your mummy and daddy." He smiled as he introduced my beautiful children.  
"It's the perfect family!" I smiled through my tears of happiness.

**!THE END!**

**Please Review but dont be mean be nice its my first and i have others i want to put up!  
**


End file.
